Many industrial plants and other facilities use flow meters to measure amounts of material flowing through pipes and other structures. Typical flow meters, such as Coriolis-based flow meters, consume significant amounts of power. As a result, a typical flow meter either (i) is physically wired to an external power source or (ii) requires frequent replacement of an internal power source. Typical flow meters also transmit measurement information over communication wiring. Physically wiring a flow meter to an external power source or to an information receiver increases an installation cost of the meter, while frequent replacement of an internal power source increases a maintenance cost of the meter.